La decisión de Mackie
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: Mackie estaba parado ante su puerta mirándola completamente embobado, y es que el chico jamás pensó verla salir así.


bubblegum crisis tokio 2040

**LA DESICION DE MACKIE**

**Autor: Jiraiya**

_L__os personajes de Bubblegum Crisis Tokio 2040 **NO** me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

Mackie vio salir a Nene del cuarto y bajó la cabeza derrotado. Se sentó ante el impresionante computador del cuartel general de las Knigth Sabers y dio un golpe de puño en la consola expresando su frustración.

Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella se quedaba encasquillado y no podía decir lo que quería, finalmente terminaban hablando de programas, virus, firewalls y cosas por el estilo. Lo único rescatable de la situación es que podía pasar tiempo junto a ella, pero últimamente hasta eso había empezó a lastimarlo. Y es que era una verdadera tortura estar junto a Nene y no poder hacer nada más que hablar cuando lo único que deseaba era tomarla entre los brazos y besarla y para colmo de los males habían ocasiones en que parecía que ella quería acercarse a él pero a ultimo momento se alejaba con alguna excusa. En esos pocos momentos podía sentirla tan cerca... y tan lejos a la vez.

Desde el día que la conoció, esa rubia oficial de policía le había remecido el corazón de tal manera que su vida ya nunca volvió a ser la de antes. Cada vez que la veía su día se iluminada y cuando no estaba cerca de ella sentía que algo le faltaba. Estaba enamorado de Nene Romanova... no, estaba PERDIDAMENTE enamorado de Nene Romanova y por más que quería no podía decírselo.

Mackie se levantó y salió de la habitación con la idea de tomar un poco de aire, talvez el dar una vuelta por la ciudad le despejara un poco la mente de cierta rubia policía.

-- ¿Pasa algo Mackie?

El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar que lo llamaban, estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que no se había percatado que su hermana estaba a escasos pasos de él.

-- No, nada Sylia, no te preocupes –- le respondió con una sonrisa y se encaminó a la salida.

-- ¿Vas a salir? –- insistió Sylia que no se creyó la respuesta de su hermano.

-- Si. Es que he estado encerrado todo el día trabajando en una forma de aumentar la potencia de las armaduras y la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas.

-- Si gustas podríamos ir a tomar un refresco junto a la piscina.

-- Gracias por la invitación, pero prefiero ir a dar una vuelta para despejarme un poco.

Sylia vio salir a su hermano y no dejó de preocuparse un poco ya que lo había visto algo decaído estos últimos días. Como ella no era ninguna tonta intuía cual podría ser el problema, pero prefirió no interferir, era un asunto personal de Mackie y él debía resolverlo por si mismo.

Mackie recorría las calles de la ciudad en su bicicleta sin un rumbo fijo, solo sabía que necesitaba estar en movimiento y sentir el aire golpearle la cara. Nunca supo como fue que su recorrido lo llevó a ese lugar, no recordaba haber conducido en esa dirección pero ahí estaba, frente al taller de Nigel.

El susodicho estaba agachado trabajando en una motocicleta con un inseparable cigarrillo entre los labios, la estaba armando pieza por pieza y ya estaba casi terminada, era un modelo enteramente diseñado por él. A primera vista se veía espectacular y conociendo a Nigel la máquina en cuestión de seguro correría como el viento.

-- Dame la de ¾.

Mackie fue sacado de su tren de pensamientos al escuchar la voz del hombre.

-- Te dije que me dieras la ¾ -- repitió estirando una mano.

Mackie bajó de su bicicleta y fue a la caja de herramientas por la que le estaban solicitando y se la entregó.

Por las siguientes dos horas trabajaron en la motocicleta sin decir ninguna palabra. Siempre que trabajaban juntos lo hacían así, solo concentrados en el trabajo y preocupados de que todo quedara perfecto.

Las chicas siempre se asombraban cuando los veían trabajar así en las armaduras. Ninguno decía nada, solo estaban ahí, enfrascados cada uno en su parte del trabajo como si nada más importara y lo que más les causaba gracia es que Mackie le alcanzaba las herramientas a Nigel antes de que este las pidiera. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba Mackie para saber que herramienta necesitaba Nigel antes de que este dijera algo, ese era un misterio que seguía sin ser resuelto.

Finalmente y luego de dos horas de arduo trabajo la motocicleta estaba terminada. Era de color rojo con algunas terminaciones en azul y amarillo, tablero digital, asiento de cuero, en una palabra "Espectacular".

Nigel encendió la motocicleta. Ambos sonrieron al escuchar el motor, ronroneaba como un gatito.

-- Voy a dar una vuelta para probarla. Guarda las cosas mientras vuelvo –- luego de decir eso Nigel se puso un casco, giró el acelerador y se perdió al doblar por una esquina.

Luego de verlo marcharse Mackie se abocó a la tarea de ordenar las herramientas que estaban tiradas por todas partes. Una vez que terminó pasó a la sala de estar y se sentó en un sillón a descansar mientras esperaba el regreso de Nigel.

Tenía que admitir que el trabajar en la motocicleta le había ayudado a despejarse y olvidar por un momento lo que lo atormentaba, pero ahora que estaba sin nada que hacer sus pensamientos fueron inevitablemente en dirección de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño.

Un rato después el sonido de una motocicleta estacionándose afuera le hizo saber que Nigel estaba de regreso. Efectivamente un poco después lo vio aparecer y tomar una botella de whisky de la que se sirvió un trago y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a él.

-- ¿Cómo funcionó? -– preguntó Mackie para romper el silencio.

-- Bastante bien. Hay que hacerle unos pequeños ajustes, pero aún así corre más rápido que la de Priss.

-- Que bien.

Luego de ese breve intercambio guardaron silencio otra vez. No era raro entre ellos el estar en la misma habitación sin decir nada, pero esta vez había algo diferente. Nigel miró a Makie y se dio cuenta de que algo perturbaba a su joven amigo.

-- ¿Qué te pasa?

-- N, nada.

Era obvio que le estaba mintiendo, pero si él no quería hablar no lo iba a obligar.

Mackie miró a Nigel por un momento y finalmente decidió contarle su problema. El era un hombre adulto y de seguro podría darle un buen consejo.

-- Nigel, yo... tengo un problema –- dijo tímidamente.

-- Eso es obvio.

-- Si, bueno, yo... hay una chica que me gusta pero... yo... cada vez que intento decírselo, ose, trato de acercarme pero yo...

Nigel miró sorprendido al chico que se había quedado atascado a media camino. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos que le saliera con eso. Respiró cansadamente, se levantó y fue por otra copa, al volver la llenó con Whisky y se la paso a Mackie.

-- ¡Bebe!

Mackie lo miró extrañado.

-- ¡Bebe!

Ante la insistencia del hombre a Mackie no le quedó más que obedecer y beber un trago. Sintió como el líquido quemaba su garganta mientras descendía hasta su estomago, era bastante fuerte pero se animó a tomar otro trago, en realidad lo necesitaba.

-- Bien, ahora que estas un poco más relajado, comienza desde el principio.

Mackie apretó fuertemente la copa entre sus manos antes de hablar.

-- Como te dije... hay una chica que me gusta y... por lo que me he podido dar cuenta yo no le soy indiferente. Hay momentos en los que estamos juntos que siento una conexión especial entre nosotros y... cada vez que me acerco para decirle lo que siento las palabras no salen de mi boca y hay veces en que ella se acerca a mi pero siempre se retira, como si estuviera mal lo que esta pasando.

Nigel vació su copa de un trago y miró fijamente a Mackie -- Es Nene ¿Verdad? –- preguntó.

-- S, si... ¿cómo lo sabes? –- preguntó Mackie con la cara roja como un tomate.

-- No soy ciego.

Mackie se sonrojó un poco más. (si fuera posible)

-- ¿Sabes cual es tu problema Mackie? -– preguntó el hombre con seriedad.

Mackie lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-- Te comportas como un niño.

Esa afirmación dejó bastante consternado al chico que miró a Nigel pidiendo una explicación.

-- Por lo que me has contado y lo que me he dado cuenta Nene también siente algo por ti, pero ella parece dudar sobre si entablar algo contigo o no ¿Verdad?

Mackie asintió.

-- Bien, el problema es simple, te comportas como un niño, por eso ella duda en entablar algo contigo ya que tu no le das seguridad. Tu mismo lo dijiste, cuando quieres decirle lo que sientes no te salen las palabras¿acaso crees que ella no se da cuenta?. Todo eso lo único que hace es crearle dudas porque piensa que aún eres demasiado joven para ella.

-- Pero Nene solo es mayor por...

-- ¡Eso no importa! Aunque fuera mayor por un par de minutos eso no cambia nada. El punto aquí es que tu estas fallando Mackie. Mientras no dejes de comportarte como un niño no podrás cambiar las cosas.

-- Pero... ¿que debo hacer?

-- Compórtate como un hombre. Demuéstrale que ya no eres un niño, que ella puede confiar en ti, que puede sentirse segura a tu lado. Eso es lo que buscan todas las mujeres, sentirse seguras.

-- ¿Sentirse seguras?

Nigel llenó las copas de ambos y los dos bebieron un buen trago antes de continuar.

-- Mira Mackie, no importa que tan fuerte o autosuficiente sea una mujer, al estar con un hombre ellas necesitan sentirse protegidas (hasta la camorrera de Piss busca eso en un hombre). Si tu no le demuestras a Nene que puede confiar en ti, que puede sentirse segura contigo seguirá evitándote porque pensará que aún eres un niño y que no estas listo para una relación.

Mackie guardó silencio analizando todo lo que había escuchado y luego de pensarlo se dio cuenta de que Nigel tenía razón.

-- ¿Qué me sugieres que haga Nigel?

-- Eso es difícil de decir pero... si yo fuera tu, iría a ahora mismo a casa de Nene, golpearía a su puerta y cuando saliera a contestar la tomaría entre mis brazos y la besaría hasta dejarla sin aliento.

-- ¿Así nada más? -– preguntó un sonrojado Mackie.

-- ¿Tu quieres a esa mujer verdad? Entonces ve por ella, tómala, hazla tuya, demuéstrale que eres un hombre, que puede confiar en ti. Si te ama no te rechazará.

Mackie guardó silencio imaginándose haciendo lo que decía Nigel, era algo totalmente descabellado, pero... ¿él no había deseado hacer algo similar?

El chico meditó las palabras del hombre por un momento y tomo su decisión.

-- ¡Iré! –- dijo con firmeza –- Iré donde Nene, llamaré a su puerta y cuando salga la besare, le diré lo que siento, le demostraré que puede confiar en mi –- finalizó vaciando su copa de un trago –- gracias por todo Nigel, te debo una –- dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

-- ¡Hey chico!

-- ¿Si? –- preguntó desde la puerta.

-- Un hombre no debe andar en bicicleta –- dijo Nigel lanzándole las llaves de la motocicleta.

Mackie observó las llaves en su mano y sonrío.

-- Gracias amigo.

-- ¡Ya deja de perder el tiempo y ve por tu mujer de una vez por todas! –- lo regaño.

Mackie sonrió más ampliamente e hizo una reverencia y salió del salón, al llegar afuera se subió a la motocicleta, se puso el casco, giro la llave encendiendo el motor y se internó en las ahora oscuras calles de la ciudad. Dentro del taller Nigel llenaba otra vez su copa con Whisky.

-- Buena suerte amigo –- dijo antes de vaciarla de un solo trago.

Eran ya las 11:14 de la noche y Nene Romanova aún estaba sentada frente a su computadora, aunque no estaba prestándole mucha atención, su cabeza estaba ocupada pensando en cierto chico que le quitaba el sueño de un tiempo a esta parte.

Recordó esa tarde cuando lo dejó en cuartel de las Knigth Sabers. Se veía triste y desilusionado, cosa que la lastimó, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Mackie era un chico tierno, cariñoso, agradable, comprensivo, inteligente, todo que siempre buscó en un hombre, además era lindo, pero... aún era un chico.

-- Mackie¿qué debo hacer? solo eres un chico, pero tu... ¿qué pensarían las demás si yo...?

Nene se dejó caer sobre el teclado de su computador dando un suspiro de resignación.

-- Mejor dejo de pensar en eso por ahora, ya viene siendo hora de tomar un baño y meterme a la cama o mañana me quedaré dormida–- dijo finalmente encaminándose al baño.

Mackie conducía a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad. Su corazón latía acelerado tanto por la adrenalina producto de la velocidad como por la excitación de saber lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Finalmente llegó al edificio donde vivía Nene y se estacionó frente a el, se quitó el casco y miró para arriba buscando el departamento de la chica. Por suerte pudo ver luz en el así que ella aun debía estar en pie.

Mackie estaba tan acelerado que no fue capaz de esperar el ascensor así que subió corriendo por las escaleras. Cuando estuvo frente al departamento de Nene respiró hondo tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras se arreglaba un poco. Era ahora o nunca.

Tocó el timbre.

Nene se estaba colocando el pijama cuando sintió el timbre y de mala gana se encaminó a la puerta.

-- ¿Quién rayos estará molestando tan tarde? Ya casi son las 12 de la noche -– regañaba para si.

-- Ding-Dong –- sonó el timbre otra vez.

-- Ya voy, ya voy maldición, si no es algo importante juro que voy a... -– los regaños de Nene murieron al abrir la puerta y ver quien era el que tocaba tan insistentemente -- ¡Mackie!

Efectivamente Mackie estaba parado ante su puerta mirándola completamente embobado, y es que el chico jamás pensó verla salir así.

Nene llevaba una camisa de dormir celeste con bordes azules y pantalón corto del mismo color que le quedaban maravillosamente bien y junto con esa expresión de sorpresa en el rostro que acentuó su belleza casi dejó a Macke fuera combate... casi.

-- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde Mackie¿ocurrió algo? –- preguntó preocupada Nene temiendo el ataque de algún Boomer o algo por el estilo.

-- Nene, yo... necesito hablar contigo, ahora, es importante –- respondió con firmeza.

Nene se sorprendió ante la determinación que vio en los ojos de Mackie y la decisión en su tono de voz, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, parecía tan seguro de si mismo, como si fiera otra persona. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la visión de este nuevo Mackie y tuvo agachar la cabeza para que él no lo notara.

-- Pasa, hablemos adentro –- dijo Nene cuando pudo encontrar su voz.

Mackie pasó al departamento de Nene mentalizándose para lo que debía hacer a continuación.

-- ¿De que querías hablar¿Le pasó algo a Sylia o a alguna de las chicas? -– preguntó Nene creyendo que el asunto de Mackie era algo relacionado con las Knigth Sabers.

Mackie miró fijamente a Nene antes de contestar.

-- Nene, vine porque... yo... -- Mackie bajó la cabeza y apuñó las manos.

Antes de que Nene supiera lo que estaba pasando Mackie la atrajo hacía él abrazándola con fuerza y la besó.

Nene en un primer momento no supo lo que estaba pasando pero cuando su cerebro pudo por fin procesar todo lo que ocurría se dio cuenta de que Mackie la estaba besando, y no era un beso cualquiera, era un beso con fuego, con pasión.

Su primera reacción fue el alejarse de él, pero Mackie la tenía atrapada en un fuerte abrazo y cuando la sintió resistirse la estrechó con más fuerza aún.

Nene se sentía confundida y desesperada a la vez, esto era algo completamente irreal. Jamás imaginó que el tierno y tímido Mackie sería capaz de hacer algo así y su sorpresa aumentó un escalón más cuando sintió la lengua de Mackie invadir su boca.

Instintivamente Nene comenzó a golpear el pecho y los hombros de Mackie para que la soltara pero él no hacía caso a sus protestas y paulatinamente los golpes de Nene fueron disminuyendo hasta desaparecer.

Nene no supo cuando fue que empezó a disfrutar la situación, solo sabía que ahora estaba devolviendo las atenciones de Mackie masajeando y entrelazando su lengua con la de él mientras se exploraban mutuamente. Los brazos de Nene rodearon el cuello de Mackie y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras se dejaba llevar por ese sin fin de sensaciones que ese chico estaba provocando en ella.

Mackie por su parte estaba en el cielo, Nene no solo lo estaba aceptando, estaba participando activamente con él, podía sentir como ella lo abrazaba y jugaba con su cabello, como su lengua entraba en su boca y la recorría dándole un placer inimaginable.

Finalmente y muy a su pesar tuvieron que romper el beso al quedarse literalmente sin aliento. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos mientras respiraban aceleradamente recuperando el aire.

-- ¡Te amo Nene! –- dijo finalmente Mackie con un sonrisa en los labios.

Nene quedó de una pieza al escuchar esa declaración. Miró a Mackie a los ojos y vio tal convicción y decisión en ellos que todas las dudas que tenía hasta ese momento desaparecieron. Finalmente había encontrado su alma gemela y no la iba a dejar escapar.

-- ¡Yo también te amo Mackie! –- dijo con emoción.

Mackie sintió que su corazón estaba apunto de estallar por la emoción, finalmente y después de tantas penurias su mayor anhelo se había vuelto realidad, estar junto a la mujer que amaba.

Ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo y se besaron apasionadamente disfrutándose mutuamente, dando tanto como recibían.

Los besos y las caricias lentamente se fueron volviendo más atrevidas, Mackie besaba en cuello y hombros de Nene arrancándole suaves gemidos mientras ella le recorría la espalda por debajo de la polera. Pronto la ropa de ambos se volvió un estorbo y la chaqueta y polera de Mackie terminaron en el suelo. Mackie comprendiendo lo que estaba por ocurrir hizo un alto antes de continuar.

-- Nene... ¿estas segura de esto? –- preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

Nene lo observó con ternura y tomó su rostro entre las manos besándolo con delicadeza.

-- Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida –- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Mackie sonrió en respuesta y levantó en brazos a la chica ante la sorpresa de esta y comenzó a avanzar por la sala pero se detuvo a medio camino sin saber hacia donde ir. Nene rió divertida, sabía lo que él estaba buscando.

-- Al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda –- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Mackie no se hizo esperar y se encaminó a la habitación de Nene sonriendo de felicidad. Finalmente las cosas le habían resultado, ahora estaba junto a la mujer que amaba. Sabía que no sería un camino fácil, habían muchos problemas por delante, sin contar con los Boomers, pero estaba seguro de todo saldría bien, podrían superar todo lo que se les viniera por delante... Juntos.

FIN 

**Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos!

Finalmente terminé este, "MI PRIMER FIC" y espero sinceramente sea de su agrado. La historia se me ocurrió al imaginar como hubiera sido la relación de Nene y Mackie si este ultimo fuera un poco más decidido a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos.


End file.
